The Paradise of a Pessimist.
The Paradise of a Pessimist is an OC fanfiction story set in the UK instead of the US like many other stories, it follows a group of several people, originally consisting of Mitchell, Matt, David, Olivia, Ben, Tom, Will, Chloe, Holly, Natasha, Danny, Dylan and Shannon. The events of the first seven chapters follow the group after their camp has been overrun by a large herd of Walkers. The attack causes a few deaths in the beginning and causes the group to split up but luckily, due to a plan made earlier in the apocalypse they knew where they were to go in case an attack was to ever happen, following this plan, they all seek to find eachother again. Chapter 1 Chapter one begins with "Two figures" on a journey through the woods in the morning after the attack, we learn that one of the figures is Will, a man described as "Medium sized" and with "brown hair that wasn't too long or too short", he is distraught by the events of what happened and Natasha, a short girl with red dyed hair in a messy bun, who is trying to keep up with his pace. She manages to stop him, and get him to talk, he turns to her with an emotionless look on his face. Will then questions her on the numbers of the group after the attack, she names everyone that she witnessed escape the attack safely, naming Matt, Mitchell, Ben, Olivia and Holly along with confirmation that David was "screaming" which alerted them all to the attack, this confirms the death of David. She tells of how she doesn't know about the other survivors which leaves their fates a mystery for now. Natasha looks at their surroundings and points out that The Marina is not in their current direction, but instead back the other way. They decide it's best to return to the way they came and go to The Marina where they would find others. As they began walking, sticks could be heard cracking around them, Will approached it first as Natasha was weaponless, they got closer to hear heavy breathing. The heavy breathing was revealed to be coming from Chloe, another camp survivor. Natasha was overjoyed to see someone from their group alive, as she rushed to Chloe's side. She asked her if she was bit or hurt which to their relief she wasn't but that Danny didn't make it. this causes Natasha to swear out, noting that Danny was a survivalist and they he'd be the most likely to survive. Will commented that Danny was "mint" meaning awesome. They resumed their trek to The Marina, Will pointed out that they would need weapons and that a "Shitty bat" wouldn't work. They decided it would be best to travel to the old camp and retrieve some weapons to assist them in surviving. Chloe asked the same question that Will asked earlier about people surviving, Natasha repeated her earlier answer and asked the same question back to Chloe who commented that she saw Tom and Shannon get out but Shannon was unfortunately bitten by a Walker during the fight back. After about half an hour of travelling and talking they returned to the camp which looked peaceful as it did before the attack, except tents had been destroyed and bodies were everywhere. Chloe noticed that one of the destroyed tents had a body inside, she rushed to see who it was which revealed that during the attack, Dylan had perished. She began to drag his body from the tent until he sprung to life and grabbed her, gnarling and snapping at her with his dead eyes. She screamed in fear until Will intervened and crushed the now undead Dylan's head in with the bat. Ending his life again. Chloe sat there, distraught by the events and crying. Natasha pointed out that Dylan had no bites or scratches, but was instead trampled in the chaos. Will was confused and decided to investigate Dylan's body for scratches or bites, eventually finding none. He confirmed that he found no bites which leads Natasha to shout "I knew it!" recalling a time she thought they didn't have to be bitten to come back. During this Chloe got up and questioned where the weapons where, which lead Will to search Danny's untouched tent. That's where they stored their weapons as it was the largest tent. Will peered inside and back out, nodding to Natasha about the weapons as she went in to retrieve them. She grabbed two hunting knives, a crossbow, a backpack and two bottles of water. Putting the water in her bag and a knife inbetween her belt and pants she exited, giving Will the crossbow and a knife whilst Will gave Chloe the bat. They made one final look at the now destroyed camp, before leaving for The marina, to find their friends. Chapter 2 Mitchell is seen running from the herd that attacked the camp, commanding Holly and Matt to keep running as a Walker approaches him. He swings his golf club with force and destroys it's head. Once the Walker crashed to the ground he turned around to see if Matt and Holly were close but unfortunately they had been lost to the darkness. He shouts for them to see where they went, as more walkers stumble towards him he hears a reply from Matt, trying to find them he runs towards the direction of his voice, instructing them to go to The Marina. He waits again for a reply but instead he receives a scream and nothing more, still holding some hope, he continues making his way in the direction of the voices. He voices his concern for Matt and Holly, hoping they "don't die". Dawn has come and Mitchell hasn't stopped moving. A walker appears from behind a tree and attempts to clothesline him but he dodges it and brings the golf club crashing down onto it's skull, as he pulls it out the end breaks off with him muttering "shit" and carrying on, brushing his hand through his hair. Eventually he comes across the road, before turning around he realizes he knew where he was and decides to use it as help in finding The Marina. He discovers an apartment building and seeks to stay in there for the next day or so until he is rested enough to go looking for his friends. He inspects the building, making sure no one or thing could surprise him and cause his demise. When he finds the third floor, he discovers a flat that has it's front door open as if the occupant was in a rush to get out. Closing the door he investigates the flat to ensure his safety, feeling safe he decides to get some much required rest. When entering the bedroom he drops the now broken golf club and dives onto the bed, making himself comfortable and falling asleep quickly. Hours later, he wakes up feeling hungry and makes his way to the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets for food, he finds a packet of biscuits and a half empty box of cereal. He decides to eat the biscuits as the cereal needs a spoon and for some reason there are none of those left. Once he has eaten the biscuits be returns to the bedroom and finds some clothes in the wardrobe, some small faded blue jeans and a light grey shirt. He strips and changes his clothes, leaving his old clothes on the floor, he decides to get some more sleep as he is too exhausted to go finding people yet. After another several hours of sleeping he decides that it is time for him to find his friends and be reunited again, keeping the flat in mind as a place to stay. He retrieves his weapon and leaves the door open slightly for when and if he returns with his group. As he leaves the building and exits the parking lot through the half opened electric gate, a collection of birds are hopping around on the road, they ignore him as he passes by and meets with the main road, it is abandoned and the cars are dead, it is obvious that a massacre happened there in the early stages of the apocalypse. He leaves the cars, not seeing any immediate danger, he walks down the sidewalk, with a field on one side and farmland on the other he felt safe in walking and making his way to the Marina. Chapter 3 The chapter starts off with Matt and Holly running through the woods as Mitchell stays behind to give them time, they wonder where he is as he is heard calling their names, Matt shouts back and as we were shown in the previous chapter he gives them the order to travel to The Marina, they are about to reply but a walker sneaks up on them which causes Holly to scream and push it over, with Matt Stamping on it's head thrice, killing it. They are later seen strolling through the woods, not having stopped since the attack. Matt is looking in all directions as if looking for something, Holly takes note of this and questions his behavior, he replies that he is looking for a cabin he and his brothers found a while ago and plans to stay there for the next day or so, Holly doesn't object to this as she is in need of a rest. They continue searching for a while and chat as they go, discussing random things such as the state of the world they live in. After around half an hour of searching a certain area they come across a cabin, Matt is not sure whether the cabin is the same one he came across years ago but decides to take refuge there anyway, Holly looks inside to make sure there aren't any lurking walkers or other survivors inside, it is difficult to see but it is clear enough to tell there is nothing living or dead inside. They enter and quickly shut the door as a lone walker stumbles past, not noticing them. Matt searches the cabin, finding a bed in one of the rooms, it has no mattress and is dirty but he offers it to Holly nonetheless which she accepts with a warm smile. They continue searching the cabin thoroughly for any supplies, they find none but Matt notes that if there was any food it would probably kill them. The day goes by and they spend it talking, mainly about the fates of any others from the camp, Matt comments on how Mitchell probably got out due to the shouting and that he saw Ben running with Tom and Shannon although it is apparent that he is oblivious to Shannon's bite. As the day is coming to an end they decide to get some sleep, with Matt taking the hard uncomfortable sofa whilst Holly gets the mattress. During the sleep Matt had a dream of something that apparently happened before the apocalypse. Matt was in class and the lesson was coming to an end, his friends (Mitchell being one of them) decided to hide his things, as he went to find them his dream ended. He woke up gasping, and the sudden realization that he might not see any of them again brought him very close to tears, he begged in a whisper for others to be alive, before going back to sleep. Later on, Holly wakes him as it is the middle of the day, they talk about going to The Marina as Mitchell instructed, Matt accepts the idea and grabs his jacket, getting ready to leave and find their friends. As they exited, a walker emerged from around the corner, Matt grabbed it and smashed it's face into the cabin wall repeatedly until there was hardly a head left. Holly came down the steps as the walker's body fell to the ground and joined Matt as they left the cabin, giving It one last look and disappearing into the woods and on their way to The Marina. Chapter 4 To be added Chapter 5 To be added Chapter 6 To be added Chapter 7 To be added Characters *Mitchell *Matt *Olivia *Ben *Will *Natasha *Chloe *David (Mentioned) *Dylan *Tom *Shannon *Danny (mentioned) *Holly Deaths *Shannon - Bitten by a Walker, wandered off to die. *Dylan - Trampled on by fellow survivors as they escaped the Walkers. *David - Was the first to die, devoured by Walkers. *Danny - Presumably devoured by Walkers during his escape with Chloe. Trivia *Danny was originally named Andrew **He was also called Ryan *Chapter 1 was meant to be only centric to Will *Mitchell was originally meant to be attacked whilst asleep and wake up in time to save himself, this seemed unrealistic so it was changed. *Originally, the herd that attacked the camp was going to attack The Cabin that Matt and Holly took refuge inside after hearing them argue. **In the escape the due were going to discover another survivor from their school being eaten.